Always
by Venefica.d
Summary: Mi primer Fic; si quieren saber de que va, tendran que leer. bienvenidos a mi mente!
1. Chapter 1

Always

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo los tome prestados para mi placer personal.  
Bon Jovi es el autor del tema Always no yo: también tome su canción para mi placer.

Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen este fic

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1: Confesión.

La oscuridad de la noche caía como un manto negro sobre las calles de Pueblo Paleta. En silencio, cada alma de cada habitante remitía a su sueño de la mano del gran Morfeo. Nadie transitaba las vacías calles a esa tardía hora. Él caminaba con la cabeza gacha; sumido en su propia mente, dejándose comer por los demonios que no hacían más que gritarle que era un idiota, un ciego, un bueno para nada. Había perdido a la única persona a la que amaba, la había abandonado, todo por seguir su sueño, por su anhelo de ser el mejor.

Tan sumido y perdido en su mente estaba que no se percato de que ya había dejado atrás al pequeño pueblo, adentrándose en el Bosque Verde. "Oh maldita inconsciencia, malditos recuerdos, maldita sea" se recriminaba mientras recordaba el pavor de aquella mujer pelirroja que se aferraba a su brazo temiendo ser atacada por algún insecto. Esto lo hizo sonreír, puesto que era en esos momentos de pavor femenino cuando la sentía más cerca, y su cercanía, aunque incomoda era el bálsamo perfecto para cuando las cosas no salían como quería.

"Maldito su orgullo y su carácter de gyarados; maldita sirena hechicera" maldijo mientras seguía caminando y llegaba a la ciudad de su amigo Brock. Podía ahora dar media vuelta y volver por donde vino, pero sabía que tenía una cuenta pendiente en Ciudad Celeste, y no permitiría que la noche acabase sin que él dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Continúo su camino, ahora con determinación en su mirada. Era hoy o nunca. Y ya se había acobardado una vez; hoy no lo haría otra vez. La determinación, y esa infantil seguridad que lo abordaban siempre que luchaba en desventaja inundaron su maltrecho corazón una vez más. Esta noche tendría la prueba más grande de su vida, aun más grande que enfrentar a los cerebros de la frontera, o que enfrentarse a los Pokemon legendarios. Hoy enfrentaría a Su Gyarados, así ella lo quiera o no. El diría, no… Él le gritaría todo lo que siente.

Con esta nueva sensación de victoria, se apresuro al verse cerca de la ciudad de destino. Solo unos minutos mas y la enfrentaría; dio vuelta su gorra y acelero el paso. Corría, jadeaba, luchaba por aire y por serenarse. Hoy lo lograría. "Esta noche, Sirenita, esta noche será la decisiva como que me llamo Ash Ketchum"

Jadeante y extasiado llego hacia el gimnasio. Aquel que un día le arrebato a su sirena, aquel que un día la separo de su lado. Toco el timbre y aporreo la puerta, sin importarle que fueran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada. Detrás de las imponentes puertas de vidrio solo se veía oscuridad y silencio; el corazón se le hizo un manojo de nervios. Había salido de su casa tan embalado, que nunca se le ocurrió que ella pudiese no estar, pero sus pensamientos y su pena se apago cuando vio que al final del pasillo una luz estaba encendida. Pero aun así nadie atendía su llamada, la desesperación volvió a nacer en su vientre. Grito, y aporreo la puerta con más fuerza.

-"Disculpe"- Dijo una voz a su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara de manera perceptible-"Los aspirantes a la medalla, se presentan de 8am a 20pm; si me hiciera el favor de hacerse a un lado y volver en la mañana se lo agradecería"- Esa voz, esa hermosa voz; había estado solo tanto tiempo que aquella voz conocida lo descoloco. Se volteo lentamente para enfrentarse a aquella voz.

-"… ¿Ash?, ¿Eres tú?"- dijo la pelirroja dubitativa, al ver el rostro del entrenador pasar de la furia, a la sorpresa y nuevamente a la furia, al ver quien estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

"-Hola Mist, Hola Giorgio"-Saludo con una voz que fue cambiando de dulce y esperanzada a agria y seca. El aludido solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento y acto seguido giro a la pelirroja para que esta quedara frente a él.

"-Princesa, ya es tarde, tengo que irme…"- se agacho y acerco su rostro al de la tiesa líder y fugazmente beso su mejilla, extendiendo un rubor en el rostro de Misty-"Buenas noches, hermosa…Ash"- Saludo girando sobre su eje y dejando a la pareja de ex amigos petrificados ante tal escena.

-"Así que sales con él" dijo Ash con un dejo de dolor en su acusativa voz. ¿Por qué él? De todos, tenía que ser él.

Misty se volteo y lo miro con los ojos a tono a su cabello –"Cállate y ¿dime qué haces aquí?" Estaba furiosa, hacia 8 años que no veía o hablaba con Ash y el se aparecía fatídicamente la única noche que aceptaba salir con el perseverante Giorgio, y encima la acusaba.

-"este, ehmm yo…"- comenzó a titubear Ash siendo abandonado por su valor y su determinación al ver la furia de su amiga. "Necesitaba hablar contigo pero veo que es muy tarde… Sera mejor que me vaya."- Dijo al tiempo que se volteaba para emprender su vuelta a casa, se sentía derrotado, dolido, se sentía igual que se sentía cada día de su miserable vida después de haberla dejado ir; pero unos finos dedos lo agarraron del brazo impidiendo su cobarde huida.

-"Espera Ash; es que hace tiempo no sé nada de ti salvo por lo que la televisión dice y las revistas de Pokemon. Te has vuelto grande, me alegro por ti…"- Dijo ella, regalándole una sonrisa que cargaba tanto dolor y alegría; pero que solo demostraba en sus ojos que el dolor era más grande. "¿Quieres pasar?" agrego, notando que su voz flaquearía en cualquier instante. El enfrentarse a él en este momento, era algo que no sabía si podía tolerar. Lo había odiado tanto, él la había lastimado; ignorando su corazón y sentimientos, cortando todo tipo de contacto con ella.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras estudiaba en que se había convertido su primer amor. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio aquel día que volvió al gimnasio; estaba más alto, se veía que entrenaba a diario, y su cabello, esos hilos negros que brillaban con la luz de la luna, y sus ojos aunque a simple vista seguían siendo igual de chocolatozos y profundos de siempre, tenían un dejo de algo que Misty conocía bien. Ella veía eso mismo en sus ojos cada mañana. Dolor. Sufrimiento. Añoranza.

-"Si, me gustaría mucho"- Dijo Ash rascándose la nuca nervioso y de repente un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo dejo desconcertado, generando una risita nerviosa en él y su compañera.

-"Ven, creo que tengo algo de pizza en la heladera"- Dijo ella, aun riéndose de la osadía del estomago de su amigo; siempre era un buen rompe hielo aquel sonido, ya que los ayudaba a distenderse cuando las tensiones amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso. Abrió las puertas dejándolo pasar a Ash, cerro, y emprendió su camino hacia la casa que se encontraba detrás del gimnasio.

Prendió la luz de la cocina, y se encamino hacia la sala, donde luego de prender las luces, encendió la televisión, algo en ella le decía que el silencio iba a llenar la estancia durante mucho tiempo.

Ash se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, escuchando como la pelirroja encendía las luces y la televisión. Se sentía incomodo como hacía mucho no se sentía. Por un lado agradecía la intervención de su estomago, pero por otro temió que la situación entre ellos empeorase si es que eso podía ser posible. Misty apareció en el marco de la puerta, observando como Ash estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, viéndolo una vez más como aquel niño que pesco.

-"¿Qué sucede?-"pregunto Ash sobresaltando a la distraída pelirroja; no la había visto entrar, y de hecho no la había escuchado acercarse, simplemente la sintió. –"Si quieres me voy" dijo atropelladamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina con la intención de irse.

"NO"-grito Misty arrepintiéndose de su grito desesperado. –"No te vayas, tengo pizza" susurro tratando de que su corazón no la delatase la idea de dejarlo ir era horrorosa. Se apresuro hacia la heladera sacando las porciones de pizza que quedaban, prendió el horno y las deposito sobre la bandeja del horno. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un Ash diferente. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos ocultos tras su gorra; se veía tan vencido. No sabía que le ocurría, y solo atino a acercarse a él y abrazarlo. –"¿Qué pasa Ash?"- le susurro.

Ash levanto su vista, viendo unos enormes ojos verde azulados, como el océano, se perdió en sus profundidades y podría jurar que había sentido las olas y el sonido del agua a su alrededor. Respondió al abrazo, dejando que el silencio llenara la estancia, saboreando la cercanía de ella. –"Te extrañe Mist…te extraño"- dijo con la voz pausada. Sintió como aquellas palabras generaban un sobresalto en Misty, quien se había ocultado tras su cabello apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash donde su corazón latía como una manada de Ponytas.

-"yo también te extraño Ash…"- confeso ella, dejando que un rubor cubriera su cara oculta en el pecho de Ash. Sentía su esencia, su calor, se sentía embriagada en él; y temía romper el hechizo si se movía, pero el destino es perro y el timbre del horno sonó y los obligo a separarse. "Ve a lavarte las manos, ya sirvo las porciones"-informo ella mientras se acercaba al horno.

Ash asintió y salió de la habitación con dirección al pequeño baño. Se encerró, y aprovecho la oportunidad para despejar su mente y repasar lo que haría. Tenía que confesarse. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Se mojo la cara tratando de quitar el rubor que se esparcía por su cara mientras recordaba su abrazo, su cercanía, su calor y su cuerpo de mujer. Mist ya no es una niña. Su amiga se había convertido en una bella mujer. Hermosa. Con su cabello carmesí, y sus ojos de océano; tenía una figura envidiable, una cintura pequeñísima y unos pechos que habían crecido proporcionalmente a ella. Él sintió aquellas presiones contra él cuando ella lo abrazo. Er a hermosa.

Salió apresuradamente del baño, y en la sala choco contra una extraña maquina. KARAOKE PLUS decía el aparato en su parte superior. Y una idea se encendía en su despistada cabeza. El ruido de un micrófono rodando lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ash lo siguió, pero no se percato de que el micrófono había acabado en el pie de Misty que lo veía divertida desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Sigues siendo igual de torpe que siempre" dijo sonriendo. "Ya está la comida, ven" dejando el micrófono sobre el sillón. Se interno en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

Ash entro en la cocina, se sentó frente a Misty. La pizza olía deliciosa. Su estomago rugió una vez mas y eso desencadeno algunas risas tímidas por parte de la líder. Comieron en silencio. Pero no un silencio incomodo. Aunque Misty no tenía apetito puesto que había cenado con Giorgio, comió acompañando a Ash quien engullía todo lo que caía en su plato.

"Oye Mist…" dijo con la boca llena, lo que genero una mirada de enfado seguido de una risa; trago apresuradamente y agrego. "Lo siento… ¿eso que tienes en la sala es un karaoke de verdad?" pregunto tímidamente.

Misty lo miro desconcertada. "Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora cantas?"

-"Algo así" dijo Ash apenado y recordó algo. "-Tu solías cantar muy bien… ¿podemos jugar un rato?"

"¿Qué?"- grito horrorizada. Ash la había escuchado cantar en un par de ocasiones, pero que él quisiera cantar con ella era algo muy raro. "Está bien, pero vas tú primero." Le dijo con determinación.

Algo avergonzado, asintió. Retomo su valor, y dando vuelta su gorra a modo de demostrar su audacia, se levanto y agarro la mano de la pelirroja. Su plan se llevaría a cabo en ese mismo instante.

La arrastro hacia la sala. Ella aun sorprendida por el cambio en la actitud del muchacho. La sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y mientras ella observaba atónita el conecto y prendió el aparato. Una vez listo, se paro frente ella con el micrófono en la mano, le dedico una sonrisa y la música comenzó a sonar.

[Empieza a sonar Always de Bon Jovi]

Ash se puso serio, y comenzó a cantar.

**This Romeo is bleeding**

**But you can't see his blood**

**It's nothing but some feelings**

**That this old dog kicked up**

**It's been raining since you left me**

**Now I'm drowning in the flood**

**You see I've always been a fighter**

**But without you I give up**

**Now I can't sing a love song**

**Like the way it's mean to be**

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore**

**But baby, that's just me**

Ash tomo aire sabiendo lo que seguiría. Era ahora o nunca. Le sonrió a una sorprendida Misty que no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

**And I will love you, baby –always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day- always**

**I'll be there till thestars don't shine**

**Till the heaven burst and**

**The words don't rhyme**

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**

**And I'll love you- always**

**Now your pictures that you left behind**

**Are just memories of a different life**

**Some that made us laught, some that made us cry**

**One that made you have to say goodbye**

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**

**To touch your lips, to hold you near**

**When you say your prayers try to understand**

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**

**When he says the words you've been needing to hear**

**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine**

**To say to you till the end of time**

**Yeah, I will love you baby –always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day –always**

**If you told me to cry for you I could**

**If you told me to die for you I would**

Ash miro a Misty. Tenía sus ojos del océano llenos de agua. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas; Ash se acobardo. No quería que ella llorara, esto no estaba saliendo como él quería, pero una sonrisa de Misty lo descoloco. Y volvió a juntar su valor para seguir cantándole su amor**.**

**Take a look at my face**

**There's no price I won't pay**

**To say these words to you**

Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas y con voz suplicante y una Mirada cargada de todo eso que la canción decía, le canto.

**Well, there ain't no luck**

**In these loaded dice**

**But baby if you give me just one more try**

**We can pack up our old dreams**

**And our old lives**

**We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

**And I will love you, baby –always**

**And I'll be there forever and a day- always**

**I'll be there till thestars don't shine**

**Till the heaven burst and**

**The words don't rhyme**

**And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind**

**And I'll love you- always**

**To be continued…**

Este es mi primer Fic; sera un pokeshipping de uno caps, y sera tipo song-fic.

espero les agrade

Venefica.d


	2. Chapter 2

2:

**I'll be there till thestars don't shine**

**Till the heaven burst and**

**The words don't rhyme**

**And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind**

**And I'll love you- always**

Finalizaba cantando Ash. Misty estaba muda, trataba de entender que es lo que había pasado hacia tan solo menos de cinco minutos. Sus ojos le ardían, un nuevo batallón de lágrimas amenazaba con salir. Estaba en shock. Ash seguía ahí frente a ella, arrodillado; esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que llegaba muchos años tarde. Las lagrimas vencieron su barrera, y comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por el camino que surcaron sus hermanas minutos antes, su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, y su corazón solo atinaba a ocultarse temeroso.

Ash observaba como los expresivos ojos de Misty, corrían de emoción en emoción buscando; como una radio tratando de sintonizar. De a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de diminutos diamantes, corriendo y manchando su rostro. No quería que ella sufriera, no era eso lo que quería lograr con su confesión; ya que notaba que no eran lágrimas de amor o correspondencia. Era dolor, era desgarrador, sus ojos le mostraban que en ella ya no quedaba nada, que lo que fuera que sintiera por él se había roto hacia muchas lunas atrás.

Se levanto del sillón, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación.

-¿Mist?…— dijo aturdido por la reacción de la pelirroja. Pero ella no lo escucho, y si lo hizo, lo ignoro, y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca—Le grito Misty al tiempo que daba un portazo a la puerta de su habitación. Se apoyo en la misma y se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sin duda, cuando reconoció que era Ash quien aporreaba la puerta del gimnasio no debió haberlo invitado a pasar. No tendría que haberle hablado. Este encuentro era muy irreal. Ash cantándole que la amaba y que siempre estaría con ella. No podía creerlo. No quería. Porque si le creía, si osaba caer en su red; volvería a perder. Y ya había sufrido una vez por el. No sufriría nunca más. Por eso había aceptado la cita con Giorgio. El siempre había estado allí para ella, cuando tuvo que volver al gimnasio, cuando pasaba su cumpleaños, cuando ansiosa esperaba al lado del videoteléfono el saludo de Ash. Giorgio era lo que Misty quería ahora; o eso es lo que había tratado de mentalizarse.

Se levanto del suelo, y se tiro en su cama de dosel. Observo su habitación; su refugio. Toda la decoración hablaba de una persona marítima. La paz que le irradiaba su cuarto, llenaba su maltrecha alma. Los trofeos, las medallas y las insignias; le recordaban su primer viaje, su primer y última aventura. Volteo a ver su mesita de noche, y allí, a un lado del velador, estaba aquel recuerdo imborrable. En ella estaban sus mejores amigos. Brock, Ash y de fondo Delia y el profesor Oak. Volvió a voltearse, esta vez quedando boca abajo. Ahogo un sollozo, y se quedo allí, esperando, ansiando que la oscuridad de su cuarto llamase a Morfeo, y él la escoltase a un mundo donde Ash no pudiera lastimarla.

Se sentía defraudado. Estaba allí, solo, arrodillado en la sala de Misty, mientras que esta se había encerrado en su habitación. Suspiro. El no esperaba que fuera un camino de rosas la reconciliación y su confesión. Sabía que había sido un bastardo desconsiderado cuando ella se fue y el lejos de preocuparse por ella, se enfoco en ganar, ser el mejor y dejarla oculta en el fondo de un cajón, junto con su pañuelo y su señuelo. "¿Por qué?"

Se reprochaba su estúpido ego. Se reprochaba haber sido tan inmaduro. Había perdido no solo a la única mujer que amaba aparte de su madre; si no también a su mejor amiga. Se merecía estar solo. Se merecía que le gritara, le reprochara y hasta incluso que le golpeara; porque de ese modo el dolor no sería tan hondo, y él no se sentiría tan miserable. Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, decirle aquel día que sus caminos siguieron diferentes rumbos, que su corazón solo seria de ella, que lo esperase que el volvería por ella.

De nada servía estar allí cavilando en soledad. De nada servía seguir sintiéndose un miserable egocéntrico. Había ido con una misión y la cumplió. Ella ahora sabe que es lo que siente. En ningún momento se planteo la posibilidad de ser correspondido, pero ser abandonado así, tampoco era parte del plan. Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras; subió lentamente manteniendo la calma mientras su corazón se ocultaba bajo una alfombra y su valor dejaba una nota diciendo "Ash, algún día volveré. Cariños, tu valor".

Recorrió el pasillo de las habitaciones, sabía exactamente que puerta tocar.

-Mist- dijo apoyando la frente contra la puerta de su habitación. No se oía nada en el interior, como si no solo su cuerpo estuviese vacio, si no también todo lo que lo rodeaba.-voy a decirte una última cosa, y me iré para siempre si así lo deseas…pero necesito que por favor me des una señal de que estas escuchándome- pidió en un susurro, conteniendo las lagrimas que venía ahogando desde que ella huyo.

-Vete, Ash. Por favor. Déjame sola- Le dijo la pelirroja ahogando un sollozo contra su almohada. No quería que realmente se fuera, solo quería pensar tranquila. Meditar lo que paso en los últimos momentos; y hasta quizás evaluar la posibilidad de estar con él como mil veces lo soñó.

-Está bien, Mist. Solo quería decirte, que lo lamento, que lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en volver, haberte dejado sola, no haberte llamado ni tratado de buscarte. Te amo Misty. Si... si tu no sientes lo mismo, pues no importa, me tragare lo que siento; pero necesito que vuelvas a ser mi amiga. Te necesito. Estaré en Pueblo Paleta. Adiós Mist.- le dijo, y se alejo de la puerta, emprendiendo su retirada con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros. La poca noche que quedaba, estaba gris y nublosa. Probablemente llovería todo el día. A paso lento se alejo de aquella ciudad, sumida ahora en un silencio sepulcral.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día amaneció realmente horrendo; las gotas de lluvia provenientes de las negras nubes caían heladas como un montón de agujas de hielo. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, se sentía exhausta, mojada, fría; pero la determinación no le permitía aminorar el paso. Había salido caminando a paso seguro del gimnasio cuando unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaban entre la espesura de la tormenta que estaba pronta a llegar; cuando la furia del cielo se descargo; había comenzado a trotar. Ya estaba cerca; unos pocos kilómetros más y todo acabarían… o empezaría.

La lluvia caía sin cesar. No tenía intención de parar; era como si el cielo hubiera aguantado una angustia por más tiempo del que podía. El jardín de flores de su madre; era bañado por aquellas lagrimas de cielo, mientras la placa que descansaba frente al arrodillado entrenador, era bañada por sus propias lagrimas.

Misty corrió por las calles del pequeño pueblo. Aquel pueblo que la llenaba de recuerdos y añoranzas. La paz que las verdes praderas le dedicaban, la llenaban y la tranquilizaban casi como el mismísimo mar.

Llego a su destino y se planto en la puerta; su ropa chorreaba agua como si hubiera caído en un arroyo; su cabello enmarañado enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos de mar lucían nebulosos por la excitación de la carrera. Pero al estar allí, frente a aquella puerta; las dudas la inundaron, el frio calo sus huesos, y sintió la soledad absorberla. Su valor, parecía perdido tras la corrida, ahogado en algún rincón del Bosque Verde.

Se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada, y lleno sus pulmones de oxigeno. Necesitaba serenarse, pensar un plan. Porque había salido embalada de su hogar, pero no se había parado a pensar en ningún momento que haría. Solo sabía que estaba aquí, ahora y que él estaría allí.

Una melodía inundo su mente, dejando atrás todo tipo de duda o miedo. Y comenzó a entonar aquella letra, aquellas estrofas que tanta verdad decían.

**After long enough of being alone**

**Everyone must face their share of loneliness**

**In my own time nobody knew**

**The pain I was going through**

**And waiting was all my heart could do.**

Un sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Una voz. Una voz dulce y cargada de sentimiento cantaba una balada triste bajo la lluvia. Rodeo la casa, y se acerco a la puerta delantera sin hacer un sonido. Allí estaba Misty cantándole a las nubes; cantando con su corazón desnudo. Y estaba allí, en las escaleras de su casa. "¿Sería posible?" quizás el polen de las flores de su madre y sus lagrimas le habían causado algún tipo de trastorno visual, o quizás solamente era el encanto de la lluvia que le traía a la persona que mas deseaba ver.

Se limito a esperar y observar; la canción lo envolvió como si fuera una caricia.

**Hope was all I have until you came**

**Maybe you can't see how much you mean to me**

**You were the dawn breaking the night**

**The promise of morning light**

**Filling the world surround me**

**When I hold you**

**Baby**

**Feels like maybe things will be all right**

**Baby baby**

**Your love's made me**

**Free as a song singing' forever**

**Only yesterday when I was sad**

**And I was lonely**

**You show me the way to leave**

**The past and all its tears behind**

**Tomorrow maybe even brighter than today**

**Since I threw my sadness away**

**Only yesterday**

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapo de sus labios; al oír la canción y el impulso que tanto lo caracterizaba se llamo presente. Se acerco a ella lentamente, y se poso a su espalda; y la rodeo con los brazos. Al principio sintió la tensión en su cuerpo, y el frio que la rodeaba. Si seguía allí bajo la lluvia terminaría por enfermarse. Pero sabía que si la interrumpía ahora, se vería en un combate a muerte con el primer y único Gyarados pelirrojo.

Cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándola; sintió pánico. Él la estaba escuchando. Estaba allí, escuchándola. Y por sobretodo, conteniéndola. Sabía que esto era importante para ella. Ignoro el rubor que cubrió su rostro, y se recostó contra los brazos que la sostenían, entonando una vez más la canción.

**I have found my home here in your arms**

**Nowhere else on earth I'd really rather be**

**Life waits for us**

**Share it with me**

**The best is about to be**

**So much is left for us to see**

**When I hold you**

**Baby baby**

**Feels like maybe things will be all right**

**Baby baby**

**Your love's made me**

**Free as a song singing' forever**

-Ash…yo...— comenzo ella girando para quedar frente a él. Pero un dedo se poso sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar. Busco su mirada marrón, y en ella le transmitía que no era necesario hablar. Ash tomo su mano, y la insto a levantarse.

-ven o nos enfermaremos. Necesitamos cambiarnos la ropa, y comer algo. Luego habrá tiempo de hablar. —la arrastro al interior de su casa; y la guio escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Nada había cambiado en aquella casa; la sala, y la habitación de Ash estaban exactamente a como las recordaba 8 años atrás. Pero había algo en el ambiente familiar, que le producía, escalofríos, como si faltase un pilar importante de aquella casa.

Ash salió de su habitación, y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre; dejando una Misty pensativa, cavilando que era lo que faltaba en aquella casa. Reviso el gran armario, y encontró lo que buscaba. Antes de regresar estaba templada, sentía que tiritaba de frio, un frio que se colaba muy hondo, muy profundo, un frio de soledad, un frio de abandono. Un frio de muerte.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Misty se sobresalto. Estaba inmersa en su mente, rodeada de toda la gloria del entrenador, sus trofeos, sus medallas, las fotos de su viaje. Pero aun así, había algo que faltaba, había ropa en el suelo, y libros y papeles dispersos de por aquí y por allá.

-ten—le dijo Ash entregándole una toalla y la muda de ropa. – Puedes cambiarte aquí, yo iré a cambiarme al baño. ¿O prefieres darte una ducha?

-aquí está bien, gracias Ash. – le respondió dándose la vuelta con la ropa en sus manos, la deposito sobre la cama, y se giro para preguntarle algo a él, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba anunciando su partida.

Inspecciono la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, era una calza azul oscura, y una blusa blanca con florcitas celestes, de manga. Se seco, se quito su ropa mojada y se vistió con aquellas prendas. Se seco el cabello con la toalla, lo más que pudo; y salió de la habitación.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo, observando, absorbiendo todo lo que la rodeaba. Bajo las escaleras, mientras agudizaba el oído. Se escuchaba un pequeño sonido, proveniente de la cocina. Quizás Delia estaba preparando algo de comer.

Pero la imagen que encontró en la cocina, la dejo helada. De espaldas a ella, estaba Ash, con la vista fija en un gran libro de recetas, mientras el agua hervía en una de las hornallas.

-Ash…- dijo en un susurro, pero basto solo eso para que él se sobresaltase. - ¿Dónde está Delia?

-Ah, lo notaste. Mama murió hace un mes. – aquellas palabras sonaron quebradas; ahogo un sollozo y se giro hacia la ventana, donde se veía la lluvia bañar aquella placa. –volví a casa, porque sentía que algo no andaba bien; cuando llegue ella estaba hospitalizada. Tenía cáncer y había estado luchando por 5 largos años; el único que sabía de su estado era el profesor, y sin embargo, guardo silencio porque ella no quería que yo pospusiera mi sueño y volviera a casa a cuidarla. He estado todo este mes aquí, desde que ella murió. —

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Ella había cortado contacto con Delia, poco después de volver a Celeste. No podía mantener contacto con ella; siempre le recordaría su amor por Ash, sobre todo cuando Delia descubrió su secreto.

-Ash, lo siento tanto. —fue lo único que pudo articular, sentía que sus rodillas flaqueaban. Delia era como la madre que nunca tuvo, siempre la cuidaba y sentía por ella un cariño especial. Se sentó en una de las sillas; pero por dentro sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Se veía tan pequeño y herido, allí parado con la vista fija más allá de la lluvia. Bajo la mirada; aun sin poder creer aquello.

Se volteo a verla. Estaba sentada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Apago la hornalla, y se acerco a ella.

-Mist, ¿Puedes abrazarme?—le pidió. Necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba que ella le ayudara a sanar su corazón. No había caído hasta ese momento, en la cuenta de que más allá de sus amigos, estaba solo en el mundo. Había estado tan ocupado con lo el papeleo del sepelio; manejándose como un robot, no asumiendo su gran perdida. Pero ponerlo en palabras, y decirlo en voz alta, había sido más de lo que pudo soportar, y estaba seguro de que se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro.

Ella no le respondió. Tan solo se levanto de la silla; y rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos. Ash sumergió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ocultando su rostro en aquellas llamas aun húmedas por la lluvia. Y fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Las lágrimas huyeron de sus ojos, mojando todo a su paso. Un trueno sonó a la lejanía, pero él estaba demasiado consumido como para notarlo; pero sintió como el cuerpo blando de ella se quedaba tieso a causa del miedo. La aferro más fuerte. Se sentía tan minúsculo, tan desvalido; pero allí, rodeado de ella, rodeado de su aroma, de su calor; sentía que aunque fuera pequeña, había una esperanza de superar cualquier cosa.

Se sintió tonto. No se merecía tenerla allí, no se merecía sentir dicha de estar rodeado de ella. Temía, temía que fuera un sueño. Que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo, y aun así mientras temía eso; también temía que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-Ash…- Misty quebró el silencio. –todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí. Shh… no llores. Todo va a estar bien. — no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir. Y sabía que sus palabras sabían a poco. Pero eran la verdad. Los dos habían sufrido mucho, ya era tiempo de ayudarse a sanar.

Sorbió aire por su nariz, consumiendo el aroma de ella. Se lleno los pulmones de ella. Y levanto su rostro, sin soltarla. –no me dejes. No me dejes solo por favor. Yo se que fui un tonto, sé que no soy lo mejor. Pero te juro que si me das la oportunidad voy a compensar todo el dolor que te cause. —

-Lo sé. Y aquí estaré, como he estado siempre, todo este tiempo; aunque tú tardaras en notarlo. —le reprocho con una sonrisa tímida, tratando de mostrarle un poco de ánimo. - Vamos a prepara algo para comer, y luego vemos que hacemos. ¿De acuerdo?—

-está bien—se limpio el rostro con la manga de su buzo y a regañadientes la libero de su agarre.

Se giro sobre sus talones, agarro el delantal decorado con unos Vileplume bailarines; se lo coloco sobre su cuerpo, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de Misty. Buscaba en el libro de recetas, una receta en especial. No se sentía de ánimos para cocinar, pero había jurado compensarla, y eso iba a hacer. Ya había encontrado la receta que necesitaba, se agacho y busco todas las cosas que le hacían falta.

Se veía algo chistoso con aquel delantal. Pero no estaba segura de querer hacer alguna mención; ya que se veía muy ocupado preparando todo para hacer vaya a saber qué.

-iré a la sala a mirar un poco de T.V—le aviso y se fue caminando lentamente. Se sentó en el sillón, encendió la televisión, y comenzó a hacer zapping. Los canales corrían así como su dedo apretaba el control. No se paraba en ningún canal; dejando que los sonidos cortados llenaran el ambiente.

El tiempo corría lentamente, estaba ya aburrida de cambiar de canal en canal. La campanilla del horno la despertó de su transe televisivo. Se levanto apago la tele y se acerco a la cocina, justo a tiempo para ser envuelta en un vaho de chocolate.

-mmmh… ¡huele muy bien!—dijo acercándose a Ash, que estaba de espaldas a ella, sirviendo el agua caliente en una tetera floreada. Se aproximo al pastel; tomo el cuchillo que estaba al lado y estaba a punto de cortar una porción cuando la voz de Ash la asusto.

-apenas se enfrié el pastel, vas a poder comerlo. Ya está el te listo. – se dio vuelta con las tazas en la mano. Las dejo sobre la mesa, al lado del pastel, se giro, busco dos platitos y agarro la tetera; acomodo todo, y la invito a tomar asiento. Se sentó frente a ella, y le sirvió una taza de té. Ella la tomo y el dulce aroma que salía de su contenido la hizo recordar momentos de sus visitas. Delia, sirviendo galletas hechas con amor, invitándola a tomar ese té que servía de bálsamo para aliviar cualquier pena. Las peleas de Brock con Mr. Mime.

La nostalgia los envolvió a ambos, ella no era la única que recordaba esos momentos; él parecía sumido en la misma ola de momentos. Una mueca triste inundo las facciones de Ash. Esos momentos ya no volverían.

-esos momentos, ya no van a volver. ¿Verdad?— rompió el silencio, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-No, pero está en nosotros crear momentos nuevos. —le sonrió, y bebió un trago de su té.

La tormenta afuera, no parecía querer amainar. Era una clara demostración de la tormenta que crecía dentro de él.

To be continued…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Lamento haber matado a Delia, pero es que era un pilar muy importante para la historia.

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, sus ayudas y tips. La verdad escribir para mi es casi tan importante como leer y respirar. Es mi modo de liberar tensiones, de dejarme llevar por lo que mi mente no puede decir en voz alta, es mi terapia y la llevo conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Espero no defraudarlos. De ahora en más, las cosas en este fic van a ir evolucionando. Siempre dicen que un escritor madura a medida que sus historias maduran, y bien, eso voy a plasmar aquí.

Todas las canciones que entren en este song-fic son de mi lista de reproducción, van a ver de ¡todo! No se asusten si dejo las baladas y empieza algún tema pesado, o si me dejo llevar por la melancolía y dan ganas de cortarse las venas con papel tissue jeje

SirenaMisty: gracias! :) espero ansiosa esos tips!

: gracias, es una narrativa rara, no se como llamarla. la verdad es que para describir todo lo visualizo en la mente y dejo que salga.

Andy Elric: gracias, ya corregi lo de los dialogos como veras en este chap :) ya no se si es un song-fic o un hibrido jaja

anacoreta: espero te agrade este chap!

El tema es Only Yesterday de The carpenters (no mio, no tengo tanta imaginacion jeje)

Bueno, los dejo, hasta la próxima entrega.

Gracias a todos!

Venefica.d


	3. Chapter 3

3:

La nostalgia los envolvió a ambos, ella no era la única que recordaba esos momentos; él parecía sumido en la misma ola de momentos. Una mueca triste inundo las facciones de Ash. Esos momentos ya no volverían.

-esos momentos, ya no van a volver. ¿Verdad?— rompió el silencio, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-No, pero está en nosotros crear momentos nuevos. —le sonrió, y bebió un trago de su té.

La tormenta afuera, no parecía querer amainar. Era una clara demostración de la tormenta que crecía dentro de él. Sentía por momentos que un oleaje de dolor lo arrastraba, se sentía a la deriva. Pero miraba a su compañera devorar el pastel, y se sentía a salvo.

Sabía que era su salvavidas, y se aferraría a ellas con uñas y dientes de ser necesario. Aun no creía posible que ella lo amara, y la inseguridad era como mil piedras con las que su cuerpo chocaba. Debía unirla a él, debía asegurarse que nunca se quedaría solo; debía ser suya.

-Hey, Ash…- su melodiosa voz lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. La miro y le sonrió. -¿Sucede algo?

-No, no. Estaba pensando solamente. La tormenta ya no va a parar se ve, y quería preguntarte si querías quedarte aquí conmigo esta noche.

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede? – ella dudo, si bien ya muchas veces habían compartido habitación como amigos en esa acogedora casa, en este momento ya no eran amigos, aunque tampoco habían formalizado nada. Simplemente se habían dicho lo que sentían. Su semblante se oscureció un poco, temía que la confesión de ambos, solo quedara en eso, una confesión, y luego ¿Qué? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Amigos con derechos? Ella no quería eso. Ella quería mas, había soñado toda su adolescencia con ese momento, y su vida soñada era ocupada principalmente con Ash; Ash novio, Ash marido, Ash padre de sus hijos, Ash anciano sosteniéndole la mano. Se sintió ingenua, después de todo este tiempo volver a pensar en esos infantiles sueños, no la llevarían a ningún lado, debía tomar al toro por sus cuernos y aclarar los tantos. Así le gustara o no. Ash no se le escaparía otra vez. No señor, así como me llamo Misty Waterflower!. –Ash… ¿Qué somos ahora?—largo sin apartar su mirada penetrante de la mirada desconcertada de él.

-Ehmm, este, yo…no, lo sé—Aquello le supo amargo hasta para él. Pero decirle en este momento que quería que fuera su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y quien le cambiara el pañal de viejo, sonaba apresurado. Suspiro manteniendo su mirada. —Mist…. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, y tomando sus manos de la mesa.

-No sabes cuánto espere oírte decir eso Ash. —pero no le respondió, y el semblante de él cambio de esperanzado a deprimido en un parpadeo. Apretó sus manos, y acerco más su cara; hasta que ambos respiraban lo que el otro exhalaba. –Si Ash, quiero ser tu novia.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba oír, tomo su cara con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas, y acerco sus labios lo suficiente como para rozar su suavidad, eran terciopelo cálido, sabían a gloria, era el cielo, las estrellas y el mar en una misma caricia. Sintió como ella entreabría un poco los labios, permitiéndole un ingreso tácito. El beso se intensifico así como el ambiente paso de frio y melancólico a templado. Sentía calor, lo invadía una urgencia que nunca antes había sentido. Deseaba más, ese beso no podía ser otra cosa más que una clara invitación a más, una promesa perdida en el tiempo, un secreto, un secreto dulce.

Se separo lentamente, y la observo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, rosados por la pasión al igual que sus mejillas, la respiración acelerada como el corazón de él, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos del mar, estaban ocultos bajo esos abanicos que eran sus pestañas.

Quería decirle que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que ya poco le importaba estar solo en el mundo, que mientras ella estuviese ahí, el mundo se podría ir al infierno. Esos labios eran todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Ella era todo para él.

Era perfecto, si alguien dijo que los sueños no se cumplen nunca, por favor péguenle un tiro en la frente; su sueño (o bueno parte de él) se cumplió. Se sentía liviana, ligera, ese beso, marco un antes y un después, si con sus 20 años se sentía una niña hasta ayer, ahora mismo se sentía una mujer. Agradeció a la lluvia, al cielo tempestuoso esta chance. El destino estaba de su lado. Se sentía dichosa, un pequeño gemido de placer seguido de un suspiro, abandonaron sus labios. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró de lleno con los ojos de él.

-Te amo—fue todo lo que podía articular.

Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Ash, iluminando sus ojos, caldeando su corazón. Si estaba soñando la vida era muy injusta en sus sueños, ella, este ser tan sublime, tan perfecto; lo amaba. A él, el más torpe, ciego, egocéntrico, Ash.

-Yo te amo a ti. —

Continuaron tomando sus tés y charlando de cosas banales, tratando de no pensar en cosas tristes, tratando de no hablar de la pena.

Enfocándose solamente en el ahora, y en quizás en el mañana, en que harían. Algunos besos eran robados, otros entregados con total sumisión, las manos siempre entrelazadas, el mundo seria suyo si juntos se lo proponían.

La tarde dio lugar a una noche igual de lúgubre, la lluvia caía torrencialmente, mojando todo lo que acariciaba, la luz iba y venía, y el aullar del viento semejante a una manada de lobos sobresaltaba de vez en vez a la pelirroja, ocasión que el moreno no desperdiciaba y la abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Ash, le ofreció a Misty su habitación para dormir, el dormiría en la sala, o en la habitación de su madre. Mientras ella se duchaba; le dejo una muda de ropa para que use de pijama, y sabanas y una frazada sobre su cama. Estaba preparando el sofá cama, cuando ella apareció al pie de la escalera, lucía una remera azul oscura, y unos shorts de él que le iban un poco grandes. Su cabello retorcido en un rodete, aun lucia mojado a causa de la ducha. Algunos cabellos traviesos se escapaban de su agarre.

-Me van un poco grandes, je je – le dijo quebrando el silencio, mientras señalaba el short que él le había prestado.

-si, je je es lo único que encontré limpio, a menos que quisieras un camisón de mi mama. –aquello debía sonar divertido, pero su rostro se ensombreció, no era muy sensual vestir a su novia con la ropa de su difunta madre, y menos pensar que eso podría ser un chiste.

-con esto estoy bien, gracias Ash. – se acerco a él, lo abrazo y antes de retirarse lo beso con pasión para borrar la tristeza en los ojos de él. –Buenas noches, que descanses.

La vio girarse y alejarse de él sin mirar atrás. Escucho como subía las escaleras, y como la puerta se cerraba; dejándolo solo en la sala. Solo una pequeña luz iluminaba la estancia, dibujando siluetas en su rostro, jugando con las sombras del mobiliario. Suspiro. Y recostándose en el sillón cama, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por enésima vez, la habitación donde ella yacía recostada se iluminaba a causa de los rayos de la tormenta. Los truenos, hacían temblar a la pelirroja del miedo. Se había auto convencido de que lo mejor era dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero el pánico a las tormentas era más fuerte, y los rayos y truenos n hacían otra cosa que asustarla cada vez mas.

Se cubrió el rostro con las mantas, y se obligo a calmarse. Había pasado tormentas a la intemperie, si había sobrevivido a eso, podría sobrevivir a esta tormenta.

Otro rayo ilumino la habitación; al tiempo que ella se levantaba y salía de la habitación. Sintió el temblor ya cuando bajaba las oscuras escaleras. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier instante. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero la realidad es que el miedo la sobrecogía. Se había quitado el gran short que Ash le había prestado, era muy incomodo al ser tan grande.

Se acerco lentamente al bulto que yacía recostado en el sofá cama, un brazo se escapaba de entre las mantas, mientras que una pierna fugitiva se apoyaba en la mesita ratona.

-Ash…-susurro al silencio. El joven, ronco un poco y se giro ocultando sus extremidades desertoras. Una vena exasperación se marco en la frene de la líder -¡ASH!

-YO ¿QUÉ?...Mist…-suspiró el asustado. Bostezo al tiempo que alcanzaba la lámpara para prenderla. -¿Qué sucede Misty? –le pregunto ahogando otro bostezo.

-esto, yo no puedo dormir. Hay muchos rayos y truenos…este, me preguntaba si… si…-titubeo la pelirroja al notar que el movimiento de él al encender la lámpara había destapado parte del desnudo torso de Ash.

-¿Si?—inquirió el alzando una ceja. Notando como la pelirroja lo observaba y se sonrojaba. Siguió su mirada, y fue cuando se percato de que ella estaba viendo su pecho desnudo. Asumió que si hacia alguna alusión a la mirada escrutadora de la pelirroja, se ganaría una buena paliza; pero adoró ver el sonrojo cubrir su rostro del mismo tono que sus cabellos.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo?— sabía que si seguía mirándolo terminaría nuevamente tratando de dormir en una habitación iluminada por los rayos. Desvió su mirada hacia algún punto lejano, lo más lejos posible del cuerpo de su novio. JA. Novio, una cosa era soñar con ese término, y otra muy distinta era asumirlo. El sonrojo que fugazmente se había ido, volvió más fuerte.

Se pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Nunca lo imagino, pero la idea se le hacía muy deliciosa, dormir con su novia, abrazados, lejos de la tormenta, era muy romántico; demasiado para él.

-Claro, Mist –le respondió con una sonrisa. Se movió a un costado, y aparto un poco más las mantas; haciéndole sitio suficiente como para que los dos estén cómodos.

Sin decir más, ella se recostó en el espacio que él le cedía; Ash la rodeo con sus brazos, y beso su cabeza. Olio su aroma, se embriago de él una vez más.

El sueño los venció a los dos a la vez, en ese abrazo tan cálido, y tan necesario aquella noche de tormenta.

"Estaba caminando por un bosque, era un día soleado, pero no había ningún entrenador en la cercanía. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, y eso la desespero; apresuro el paso sin saber a dónde iba realmente, camino y camino. Se sentía perdida, había llegado a orillas de un rio. Un rio que le traía dulces recuerdos. Aquí había encontrado a Ash. Aquí habían unido sus caminos, al principio por el pago de una bicicleta, luego por amistad, y finalmente por un amor.

Se sentó en una roca, muy cerca del agua. Casi podía saborear el dulzón de la misma, su caricia fría, su brisa. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en 2 días; muchas emociones juntas, reencuentro, alegría, amor, realización, dolor, tristeza, añoranza y miedo. Mucho miedo. El miedo la absorbía, el miedo la paralizaba, era todo demasiado perfecto, demasiado bello para ella.

Una caricia el saco de sus pensamientos, era áspera al contraste con su pierna; dirigió su mirada al punto donde sentía la caricia; y sintió como el mundo se oscurecía al notar al pequeño bicho oruga que se frotaba con adoración contra la desnudez de su pantorrilla.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- grito y trato con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, pero no podía, algo la mantenía inmóvil contra la roca que momentos antes había sido su asiento. El pánico la consumía, mientras aquel pequeño insecto, se sonrojaba y se frotaba con más admiración.

Pateaba y luchaba sin lograr deshacerse de la fuerza invisible que la mantenía cautiva. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que aquel Caterpie, la dejara. De todos los pokémons del mundo, ¿Por qué rayos siempre causaba admiración en los que más detestaba?

-¡SOCORRO!—grito una vez más. Sentía que las lágrimas le quemaban tras los ojos. Volvió a forcejear, poniendo todo su empeño en liberarse."

-¡MISTY! ¡MISTY!—Ash la tenia agarrada de los hombros, la sacudía ligeramente. Ella lo había despertado cuando momentos antes había empezado a patalear y a gritar en sueños. La había atraído más hacia su cuerpo pensando que quizás la cercanía, haría que su pesadilla acabase, pero solo parecía empeorar.

Misty abrió los ojos, con mucha dificultad trato de enfocar el rostro de aquel que la mantenía cautiva. Sentía aun la áspera caricia del insecto en su pantorrilla; pero enseguida noto que no era otra cosa más que la pierna de Ash. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus manos la mantenían quieta en el lugar, agarrándola por los hombros con una suavidad extrema. Recordó que no traía el short que él le había prestado, y un súbito rubor la inundo. Bajo la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos; fijo su atención en sus labios, y luego en su mentón, en su cuello, en la hendidura que formaban sus clavículas, en su torso desnudo. Dejo que sus pestañas cubrieran sus ojos, velando así parcialmente el rubor que se extendía por ella mientras escrutaba ese cuerpo de su ahora novio. Si, novio.

Él observaba como los colores inundaban su rostro, supo el momento exacto en que ella se percato de su desnudez; a él no le había molestado, al contrario, se había dormido sintiendo la redondez casi perfecta de su trasero contra sus muslos desnudos, el calor que su piel suave emanaba, era un tormento, y sin embargo había hecho de tripas corazón y había logrado contener sus curiosas manos, quienes ardían y picaban por acariciar esa suavidad. Pero mientras estaba presa de aquel mal sueño, no había hecho otra cosa más que frotar su pantorrilla tibia, contra la dureza de su canilla*.

-Ash...—dijo, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Lo abrazo y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Había sido un sueño tonto, pero que él estuviese allí, para calmarla y consolarla era más de lo que podría soñar.

-su… no digas nada. Vamos a dormir, ¿Quieres?—le dijo él mientras le despeinaba el cabello, con un movimiento de la mano, mientras que con la otra mano, le acariciaba la espalda sobre la camiseta.

-Si—dijo solemnemente, y levanto su rostro para verlo en esa tenue oscuridad. Ash dejo de despeinarla y le levanto aun más el rostro, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos. Sentía que ya no aguantaba la urgencia que lo embargaba. Necesitaba de su miel, necesitaba de su amor, así como sentía que si no respiraba de sus labios moriría.

La pasión del beso, la tomo por sorpresa, pero le correspondió con igual urgencia, apegando aun mas su cuerpo blando al de él, sintiendo como sus músculos se estremecían contra el contacto de sus curvas femeninas. Se sentía pecadora, se sentía atrevida, sensual, poco le importaba el no saber qué hacer, como actuar o el hecho de que solo traía unas braguitas puestas bajo la gran camiseta. Quería sentir esa urgencia en sus labios recorrerla, sentir el fuego extenderse por ellos al tiempo que su cabello los cubría, sentir como sus cuerpos se acompasaban en una danza más antigua que el tiempo.

Los susurros, los besos, y las caricias marcaban el ritmo de un amor que mucho tiempo atrás se había dejado escondido. El la acariciaba con una suavidad extrema, como si su mero roce la fuera a romper, la cremosidad de su piel, la textura de su cuerpo, su calor, y su aroma lo enloquecían en cada caricia. Se sentía un adicto a esa suavidad. A simple vista parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana bajo sus manos, quiso ser aun más suave con ella, pero la urgencia lo embargaba. Y sus instintos rugían en sus oídos, de su garganta escapaban gemidos guturales cuando sus finos dedos trazaban un mapa invisible en su torso, dibujando espirales y bajando, lentamente y tortuosamente descendiendo, volviéndolo loco, llevándolo al extremo de su autocontrol.

Ella picara, ajena a lo que le estaba haciendo, simplemente lo exploraba, lo sentía, quería conocer cada rincón de él, cada hendidura, cada secreto, ser absorbida por él. Sus dedos llegaron a una barrera que les impidió continuar su escrutinio, pero entonces una idea brillo en sus ojos de mar. Fue acercando su cabeza lentamente al hueco de su hombro; un gemido ronco escapo de los labios de Ash cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios, rozar su piel. Estaba jugando con fuego, un fuego que él no estaba dispuesto a apagar a menos que se hubiera saciado. Las hebras de rojo cabello le hacían cosquillas a medida que su cabeza bajaba, y besaba el camino que sus dedos habían recorrido momentos antes. La electricidad chispeaba cuando sus labios se separaban un poco para continuar, su aliento cálido le erizaba el vello del pecho, se sentía tan bien. Pero el aliento se le atasco en la garganta cuando sintió que ella se detenía, a escasos centímetros de su masculinidad.

Su sabor era tan varonil una mezcla de bosque, y miel. Un secreto susurrado a oscuras, una promesa, terciopelo liquido. Era embriagante; se sentía osada, había recorrido su cuerpo con sus dedos, y luego con sus labios, y una vez más aquella barrera de tela, que no le permitía ir mas allá. Volvió a subir lentamente, besando cada milímetro a su paso, sintiendo como se agitaba y el aire no le entraba en los pulmones, sintiendo como su cuerpo se dejaba hacer, y como respondía a tales caricias. Beso su cuello, y mientras sonreía contra su piel; le susurro.

-Creo que hay algunas cosas que sobran aquí… ¿no te parece?—sintió como se sobresalto al sentir el aliento cálido contra su cuello, como cada terminación nerviosa rezumaba vida. Lo beso nuevamente, marcando su camino, hacia su boca, donde unos labios hambrientos, la devoraron haciendo que perdiera toda la cordura y se dejara hacer.

En aquella sala se desato una tormenta que superaba la tormenta que bañaba el exterior; solo que en lugar de rayos y truenos, los suspiros y los gemidos eran quienes quebraban el silencio. Una unión tan pura, y tan perfecta era inimaginable. Eran el uno para el otro, con sus errores y falencias, decididos a satisfacer el placer del otro, aprendiendo así, a conocerse más íntimamente. Ya no eran Ash o Misty; ya no eran ellos, eran uno, acompasando sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus almas que ya estaban unidas por un destino travieso. Cada caricia, tenía una respuesta, cada beso, recibía una compensación, las palabras sobraron, y las acciones valieron más que el pasado y los años de separación.

El amor es algo bello, algo que no se puede describir. El acto de unir dos cuerpos no es otra cosa que una demostración, una aceptación y una ciega confianza en ese amor. Un voto a favor del otro, un voto a favor de ellos. Un voto y una promesa cumplida.

Unos rayos de sol, iluminaban la estancia; dos amantes yacían abrazados. Unas sonrisas surcaban sus rostros, y la paz que irradiaban era palpable. Ya no había rastros de la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior, ni dentro ni fuera de la casa.

El silencio fue quebrado de pronto por el video-teléfono. A regañadientes, Ash, abrió uno de sus ojos y se estiro, soltando a su compañera quien rezongo un poco por el movimiento del moreno.

Se podría acostumbrar a esto, allí estaba Misty, durmiendo; tan hermosa y perfecta como ella sola. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y eso lo obligo a ponerse en pie. Salió de la sala y se acerco al teléfono que estaba en el pequeño despacho que alguna vez fue un cuarto de costura.

Levanto el tubo, y espero a que la pantalla revelara a quien había interrumpido su primer amanecer con la mujer que amaba; bueno, no era la primera vez que amanecían juntos, pero si la primera que amanecían tan íntimamente juntos. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro y llego a su cuello al tiempo que Brock aparecía en la pantalla con una sonrisa.

-¡Ash amigo!—lo saludo.

-Brock, ¿Cómo has estado?—le pregunto aun sonrojado, se sentía muy dichoso; y ahora quizás tuviera con quien compartir parte de su felicidad.

-no tan bien como tu parece…Linda marca… ¿Con quién sales? ¿Una vampirita? –pregunto señalando la marca que Ash tenía en el cuello; sin duda un desliz de su noviecita. Nuevamente el sonrojo gano terreno en su rostro.

-yo diría más bien una sirenita. —y la sonrisa no tardo en hacerse presente en su cara mientras veía la ingenuidad en la cara de su amigo, y como cambiaba de la sorpresa, a la alegría y luego a… ¿enojo?

-¡KETCHUM! ¿Qué has hecho cretino? – aquello descoloco al entrenador. ¿Por qué Brock estaría tan enojado? Al fin, y al cabo Brock le había dado el valor para confesarse.

-oye, no te precipites fue todo de mutuo acuerdo…- se sentía tonto dando explicaciones de algo que le pareció lo más natural del mundo, y que según le había contado Brock (quien tenía más experiencia en todo ese asunto) era una gran experiencia.

-entonces tu y Misty… ¿Eh?—aun no se lo creía, había esperado este desenlace desde que conoció a esos dos, y ahora, no daba crédito a lo que su amigo le contaba.

-entonces, Misty y yo somos novios…-completo Ash. Y una sonrisa se fugo de sus labios, cuando vio la enmarañada cabellera roja atravesar la entrada del despacho y situarse detrás del video teléfono, vistiendo solo su camiseta; dejando muy poco a la imaginación. –pero mejor que te lo confirme ella, ¿no crees Brock? –la picardía brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Es Brock? –Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme. Se acerco al lado de su novio y miro la pantalla donde un aun más sorprendido Brock abría sus ojos de par en par al ver las fachas de su amiga líder. –hola Brock, hermano. –

- ¡Misty!—dijo sonriendo ampliamente y cerrando sus ojos otra vez. –Que alegría verte, ha sido mucho tiempo…-aquello sonó como un regaño, pero la sonrisa que lucia Brock distaba mucho de alguien enfadado.

-y si, pero el gimnasio me demandaba mucho tiempo. Con decirte que es la primera vez que estoy lejos del gimnasio en mucho tiempo, asumo que te digo todo, jajá. —Se había olvidado por completo de Ash, que estaba parado a su lado, sonriéndole al aire como un tonto enamorado –Hey, Brock, te dejo con tu amigo, hablamos pronto, cariños. —lo saludo y se levanto, alejándose del teléfono, al tiempo que le hacía señas a Ash de que iría a ducharse.

-todavía no lo puedo creer amigo. —le dijo Brock cuando este volvió a sentarse frente a la pantalla.

-yo tampoco, y creo que tengo algo para demostrarte y demostrarme que no es más que la bella realidad que me rodea. Aguántame. —Ash se levanto rápidamente y salió a la sala a buscar su celular. Tenía algo que describía a la perfección su momento. –Aquí estoy—le dijo mientras se sentaba. —escucha con atención.

Busco con su celular aquella canción que relataba perfectamente lo que pasaba. Pulso el play, la intro de la canción dio pie a la voz sensual del cantante.

**She is smiling like**

**Heaven is down**

**On earth**

**Sun is shining so bright on her**

**And all she wishes have finally**

**Come true**

**And her heart is weeping**

**This happiness is killing her**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go**

**So hard she's trying**

**But her heart won't turn to stone**

**Oh no**

**She keeps on crying**

**But I won't leave her alone**

**She'll never be alone**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go**

**She'll be right here in my arms**

**So in love**

**She'll be right here in these arms**

**She can't let go**

-muy linda canción—dijo Brock cuando la canción termino. –pero no entiendo cómo es que describe a la perfección tu momento…explícame

-veras, se que Misty ha estado muy sola por mi culpa, el gimnasio, sus hermanas, sus responsabilidades la han alejado de todo; y anoche cuando bueno tu sabes… anoche me di cuenta que no quería que ella estuviera sola nunca más, no la dejare otra vez, y ella me confesó anoche que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y aunque yo sea medio lento… se que ella me ama, y que ya no estaremos solos, porque nos tendremos el uno para el otro—la solemnidad en sus palabras, produjeron que Brock rompiera en llanto

-manito, tu si has madurado. Estoy orgulloso de ti, te lo mereces. Los dos se lo merecen, han sufrido mucho por el otro, por la vida, es tiempo de sanar. ¡Ámense y cuídense!—se sorbió la nariz y continuo—solo llamaba para ver cómo te había ido con lo que habíamos hablado, pero el resultado es más de lo que esperaba. Felicidades. Adiós Ash, estaremos en contacto…-y corto la comunicación dejando a un Ash mudo; y a una Misty curiosa, que observaba todo desde la puerta.

Un turbante hecho con la toalla ocultaba su rojo cabello mojado, había escuchado el final de la canción, y se sentía muy identificada. Se acerco a Ash silenciosamente y lo abrazo. Sintiéndose a salvo en su abrazo, demostrándole confianza, amor, compañerismo…

To be continued…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Hello! Bueno, aquí estamos con el 3er cap de Always espero les guste.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, y comentan y a aquellos que leen desde las sombras también.

La canción con la que se identifican este capítulo es Right Here in my arms de H.I.M- la verdad la estaba escuchando mientras escribía la escena romántica y no podía dejar de ponerla.

*canilla: parte de la pierna… no penséis mal! jajaj

Bueno, les reitero las thanks you!

Saben que sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos, las criticas, y correcciones siempre son bienvenidas!

Saludos, y nos leemos pronto!

Venefica.d


	4. Chapter 4

4:

Las cosas comenzaban a sanar. Aquellos dos jóvenes que se amaban, no perdían tiempo en demostrárselos una y otra vez. El clima acorde a sus emociones, un sol veraniego caliente y único como el mismo astro, inundaba las calles de Pueblo Paleta.

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el primer encuentro, y aun así, ninguno de los dos podía creer su suerte. Como si las estrellas los hubieran guiado. Atrás quedaban las dudas y los miedos, atrás quedaba el vacio de la pérdida o el frio de la soledad. Ahora era toda risa, amor, compañerismo. Pero había algo que era importante. Las responsabilidades. Misty debía volver a Celeste a cumplir su función de líder ya que sus hermanas habían abandonado esa carga mucho tiempo atrás.

Todas las despedidas parecen tristes, pero no está; se encontraban los dos uno frente al otro, en las puertas del gimnasio. Ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer a modo de despedida. Sabían que no sería permanente, una semana, y se verían otra vez. Ash había prometido pasar los fines de semana con ella allí, ayudándola y descansando, haciendo cosas de novios.

Al final fue Misty quien rompió el silencio que se había generado entre ellos al entrar en la ciudad costera.

-bueno, Ash, nos vemos el viernes ¿si?—le dijo sonrojándose. Se sentía infantil, no era como que fuera a desaparecer de su vida totalmente. Solo por unos días.

-si. Recuerda que llegare después de las 2; así que merendamos juntos y quizás en la noche podamos ir al cine si quieres. —

-me parece perfecto. Bueno Ash, nos vemos. —la pelirroja algo sonrojada, acerco su rosto al de él, aun se sonrojaba por esos contactos, aun no lo creía.

El beso fue muy dulce, apenas un tímido roce de sus labios, y los dos sentían que sus piernas se volvían de goma. Aun no terminaban de acostumbrarse a las cercanías, y exprimían cada instante de compañía. Su amor era palpable en el aire, los silencios; para nada incómodos, eran muestra de entendimiento, de comunión, un acuerdo tácito. Separaron sus cabezas, sin decir nada. Mirándose en los ojos del otro, reflejando todo su amor, en esas miradas puras.

Se apartaron un paso, y se sonrieron. Una sonrisa cargada de amor, de compañerismo, una sonrisa similar a la que antaño se dedicaban cuando solo eran amigos, mientras sus corazones cocinaban un amor puro e infantil.

Podrían haberse quedado allí por horas, pero un joven entrenador corto el silencio y el contacto visual entre la joven pareja. Misty le sonrio a Ash, y este le indico que ya se iba.

-llamame apenas llegues. Y ten cuidado.—le dijo la pelirroja, entrando al hall del gimnasio con el entrenador pisándole los talones. Una medalla estaba a punto de no ser entregada.

Pasaron las semanas, y cada fin de semana el amor golpeaba a las puertas del gimnasio, un sabroso bálsamo para la rutina agobiante de manejar sola semejante lugar.

Salian, paseaban, cenaban fuera, caminaban por la playa; tenían el mundo a sus pies y su amor eran las alas. Estaban en esta vida para dedicarse a amarse. Se daban lo que necesitaban y no les faltaba ni necesitaban nada mas. Hasta que una mañana 2 meses después de aquella confesión; una pelirroja daba vueltas en su baño privado.

Iba y venia, con las manos apretadas en puños a sus lados. Una tigresa enjaulada parecía mas tranquila y pasiva que aquella líder. Algo la tenia perturbada, y esa razón yacia inmóvil sobre el tocador del baño. Reposando, aquel pequeño objeto blanco; necesitaba su tiempo para marcar un futuro.

5 minutos parecían una eternidad en este momento. 5 minutos definirían todo lo que pasaría. 5 minutos y el futuro giraría 360°. Y el miedo la embargo, y si… si estaba ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo tomaria Ash? ¿Cómo se lo diría? Habían hablado de hijos, si, pero de aquí a muchos años, cuando la relación terminara de asentarse, cuando tuviesen una estabilidad, un hogar. Algo. Y si no esta…¿Qué sentiría? ¿se deprimiría?

¿Acaso lo anhelaba? Aun sin saber el resultado. Si bien cuando la duda la embargo 1 semana atrás, al principio había imaginado todo tipo de cosas; hasta incluso había soñado. Soñaba que su cuerpo tomaba otras dimensiones, que una vida crecia dependiendo de ella en su interior. Lo soño Ash acariciando su abultado vientre, riendo, diciendo incoherencias, y recibiendo pequeñas pataditas desde adentro. Soño también con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, el bultito estiraba sus bracitos fuera de la manta que lo mantenía protegido, y le agarraba los mechones rojizos con sus rollizas manitas.

Aquellos sueños la habían trastornado. A tal punto que le había pedido a su novio que no pasara el fin de semana en el gimnasio con ella. Para asi poder pensar y confirmar lo que dudaba.

Miro su reloj, habían pasado 15 minutos desde que deposito la prueba sobre el tocador. Una línea vertical en rosa marcaba que el aparatejo funcionaba, y a su lado un (+) brillaba en intensidad, confirmando la sospecha de que esta joven, seria madre.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Dejo que la bañaran, dejo que fluyeran, no eran lagrimas tristes, pero tampoco de felicidad. Eran lágrimas de incertidumbre; las únicas figuras maternas que tuvo en su vida habían sido sus hermanas, y Delia; y de sus hermanas no podía fiarse, y Delia, Delia solo podía cuidarla desde los cielos.

Paso una hora y ella seguía sentada en el suelo frio del baño, respirando y exhalando, acariciándose la panza; empapándose de imágenes de ella, de Ash, y del pequeño.

Si fuera niño, le gustaría que tuviera los rasgos de su padre, pero su carácter dominante; y si fuera niña, que tuviese el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos de mar, con la ingenuidad de su padre pero su astucia. Y aun así, que tuviese el valor de su padre, el valor de Ash, su dedicación. Su determinación. Y una duda la embargo… ¿y si eran dos? O peor aun… ¿si eran 3? Como haría con 2 niños y Ash, o con 3 niños y Ash. Un niño y Ash seria sencillo pensó. De todos modos, que sea o sean lo que deban ser, se dijo.

Salió del baño con la prueba en la mano y se acerco al video teléfono. Llamo primero a su médica de cabecera y concreto una cita para los análisis prenatales.

Cuando corto, marco enseguida aquel numero que sabía de memoria. Ash.

No sonó 2 veces que el joven moreno atendió con un bostezo.

-¿Mist?—dijo al otro lado, pasándose una mano por las hebras despeinadas—buen día amor.

-hola, Ash—le dijo, aunque su intención era sonar normal, pero el temblor en su voz la delato.

-¿Qué sucede Misty?—ella veía la preocupación en la mirada de Ash. El corazón se le encogió, ese hombre, ese hombre al que amaba con su vida, parecía al punto de un colapso nervioso, y su silencio no ayudaba. Pensó que la mejor forma de decir aquello era, demostrándolo desde luego.

-es algo que debo decirte en persona, pero por lo pronto solo te mostrare esto, es un regalo. —le dijo, observando la expresión del moreno. Acerco el test de embarazo dejándolo lo suficientemente cerca de la cámara para que del otro lado el resultado fuera legible.

La preocupación en los ojos de Ash, dio lugar a una duda, luego a miedo y finalmente, un mar de lágrimas escapo de sus ojos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y las salinas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, respiraba con dificultad y sorbía sus mocos como el niño del que se enamoro. Miraba la prueba en la pantalla y la miraba a ella al lado de dicho aparato.

-¿pero cómo?—pregunto entrecortadamente, y de forma inocente.

-y yo que pensaba que lo tonto ya te había abandonado. JAJA. Ash, ¿nunca te dijeron como se hacen los bebes?—le dijo divertida.

-Hey, mas respeto que esta mi hijo escuchando. Se cómo se hacen genio. Simplemente me preguntaba como… es maravillo Mist, es perfecto…-y su mirada se ensombreció de repente. Pero así como se oscureció, volvió la luz a raudales—voy para el gimnasio, espérame allí.

-está bien... no tienes…-pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ash había cortado la comunicación. Dejando a una Misty, algo decepcionada.

Por otro lado en Pueblo Paleta, un joven, corría a toda velocidad por las calles. Tenía que llegar a Celeste. Y quería llegar lo más pronto posible. Fue a la reserva del profesor Oak, y busco a su gran amigo Charizard, quien estaba vacacionando en las reserva del profesor.

El desafiante dragón de fuego, saludo a su entrenador quemándolo. Luego Ash le explico que debía volar a Celeste rápidamente, que era un asunto muy importante y que necesitaba con urgencia que su amigo lo llevase. El dragón acepto gustoso; hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con el moreno; y estirar las alas le haría bien para su entrenamiento.

Apenas alzo vuelo, la adrenalina de la noticia y el sentir el viento golpeándolo, lo hizo reír. Estaba feliz. Aunque feliz no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que sentía en ese momento, el éxtasis, la felicidad, el amor, y la dicha de saber que sería padre lo embargaban. Pero no solo eso, también el hecho de ser el padre de un bebe que Misty cargaría en su vientre por 9 meses, fruto de su amor puro, de su devoción mutua y esa amistad inquebrantable que los acompaño durante su adolescencia.

En menos de una hora descendía de Charizard y corría dentro del gimnasio en busca de su amor de llamas rojas. La encontró sentada en el borde de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos en el agua; se veía hermosa, allí de espaldas, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, para no asustarla; y la rodeo con sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en su nuca, escondiéndose entre su pelo, absorbiendo, sintiendo su olor, memorizando cada roce de sus llamas. La insto a sacar los pies del agua y a girarse; aun manteniéndola cautiva en sus brazos; pero con una suavidad extrema como si su cuerpo se tratase de la más delicada de las sedas. Y es que en realidad la veía tan frágil, la sentía tan liviana, que aun dudaba que en su interior se esté gestando una vida.

-vida—susurro quedamente frente a ella. Tomo sus manos en las suyas, y las acerco a su corazón que latía desbocado. Con su mano izquierda las mantuvo presas allí, evitando que se fueran, mientras que con la derecha rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la pequeña cajita que allí se ocultaba. La tomo, y la elevo lo suficiente como para que la pelirroja imitara con su rostro el color de sus cabellos. Soltó la mano izquierda de ella, que reposo inerte sobre sus rodillas manteniendo aun la derecha cautiva.

Abrió la pequeña cajita con suma delicadeza, con una paciencia ínfima. Y el contenido dejo aun mas muda a la joven líder. Dentro de la cajita, descansaba un pequeño anillo plateado con un zafiro en forma de corazón. La piedra preciosa brillaba sin la necesidad de ser iluminada, era como si tuviera un brillo propio, como si la aurora hubiera sido atrapada dentro del mar y luego metamorfoseado en aquella hermosa piedra.

Soltó al fin la mano que aun mantenía contra su corazón, y ayudo a Misty a levantarse. Se arrodillo frente a ella, con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor encantador.

-Misty, ¿Aceptarías casarte con un hombre que no tiene nada, más que un corazón y un amor que ya son tuyos?...—y fue lo más dulce que se le ocurrió decir. Y para su suerte, la muda líder, solo atino a asentir, estirando su mano izquierda, esperando poseer el anillo que marcaria el principio de una de las más grandes aventuras de su vida. Ser la señora de Ash Ketchum.

Se levanto y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella cruzo los suyos atrás de su cuello, instando a que se acercase mas. Y sus labios sellaron aquel acuerdo de amor. Aquella promesa cumplida, aquel anhelo.

7 meses después…

Era una mañana preciosa, los Pidgey cantaban al cielo. Las personas salían de sus hogares rumbo a sus trabajos, la vida bullía en Pueblo Paleta, lugar donde estaba la nueva residencia de la familia Ketchum. Una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego preparaba un almuerzo ligero, su vientre abultado, consecuencia de su ya avanzado embarazo, era cubierta parcialmente por el delantal de cocina. En la sala, el nuevo maestro Pokemon de Kanto, el famoso Ash Ketchum, yacía recostado con medio cuerpo colgando fuera del sillón, haciendo zapping en la tv

Hacía poco menos de 2 meses que había conseguido su tan ansiado título, y por el cual había abandonado tantas cosas, entre ellas a la mujer de su vida. Su Misty. Y ahora después de casi 8 años lejos, estaban juntos, casados y a unos meses de conocer al fruto de su amor. Su bebe, crecía como un pequeño snorlax en el vientre de Misty. Era un niño según habían confirmado semanas atrás. Y se llamaría Eric. Ash no podía estar más contento, toda su vida se resumía al momento en que apoyaba las palmas en la panza de Misty y sentía como su hijo lo pateaba.

Había insistido a Misty de que dejara el gimnasio, que contratara a alguien para que se hiciera cargo del mismo mientras ella se dedicaba a su embarazo. Pero ella no cedía y no cedía, hasta que 2 meses atrás, sufrió una descompensación en medio de una batalla, y por miedo a hacerle daño al bebe, cedió. Pero solo si se mantenía realizando las tareas administrativas.

Con el dinero que le otorgaron junto con el título de maestro Pokemon, Ash compro una quinta en su pueblo natal, una quinta hermosa, con un prado y con la razón que lo hizo comprarla… un arroyo. Agua cristalina corría por ese arroyo a unos metros de la casa, lugar en el que siempre encontraba a su esposa cuando se le escabullía.

Esa tarde tenía una conferencia en ciudad Azafrán, y Misty lo acompañaría. Ella era siempre su sostén, su apoyo en todo lo que se proponía por mas descabellado y bizarro que fuera. Ella le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, y para ser honestos, le debía más vidas que las que porta un gato.

La conferencia, comenzaba con un seminario corto, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos maestros a la Liga de Kanto, habría una cena de caridad para apoyar a alguna escuela para niños entrenadores, o quizás para algún centro Pokemon. Y finalizaría con una conferencia de prensa a las nuevas estrellas y promesas del mundo.

Cuando la tarde se hizo presente ya nada quedaba del hermoso día que había amanecido, el cielo estaba encapotado, unas negras nubes surcaban los aires y una niebla densa y fría cubría el suelo como si de un manto tenebroso se tratase.

Se alistaron, Misty escogió un hermoso traje azul oscuro con finísimas líneas grises que combinaban con la camisa gris perla. Un moño del mismo tono que el traje y el pantalón, y unos zapatos de vestir. Ash se veía realmente hermoso. Mientras que para ella misma había escogido un vestido largo de satén gris perla, con detalles azules; era un vestido sencillo, largo y lo suficientemente holgado como para tener la movilidad suficiente con su prominente abdomen. Su hijo estaba verdaderamente activo ese día. No dejaba tregua un segundo, pateando aquí, pateando allá. El tiempo del embarazo le había pasado volando, la noticia a sus hermanas, a sus amigos. La elección de los padrinos, Brock había sido el primero en pedirlo; y tiempo después cuando Misty confirmo la sospecha de que su amigo, al cual quería como un hermano, estaba saliendo con su hermana Violeta; hablo con Ash y ambos decidieron que la pareja fueran los padrinos de la criatura.

Cuando estuvieron listos, tomaron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al garaje; donde el flamante juguete del maestro descansaba. Un deslumbrante BMW descapotable, negro, era el primer y último capricho que Ash había tenido en cuanto al dinero que había y que ganaba por su titulación.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y la ayudo a acomodarse; cerró la puerta y corrió por delante del coche para subir a su puesto. En pocos minutos ya iba camino a la conferencia bajo una torrencial lluvia. Ash encendió la radio. Una canción sonaba bajito.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**Too many people to ache over**

La carretera que debían tomar tenía muchas curvas, y la niebla no ayudaba. Estaban a 4 kilómetros de Ciudad Azafrán. Solo debía mantener la velocidad. Y poner atención al resto de los automovilistas.

**I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time**

**But I'm too young to worry**

**These streets we travel on**

**Will undergo our same lost past**

**I found you here, now please just stay for a while**

**I can move on with you around**

**I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?**

**I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done**

**We both know the day will come,**

**But I don't want to leave you**

Ambos guardaban silencio. No porque no hubiera que decir, si no porque ambos estaban concentrados en la carretera que se cerraba peligrosamente, en las curvas y en las inconsciencias de otros conductores. La música llenaba el vacio de charla.

**I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time**

**But I'm too young to worry**

**(A melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**Too many people to ache over**

Misty acariciaba su abdomen, sintiendo a su hijo. Estaba tensa, preocupada; se aseguro de que su cinturón de seguridad especial para embarazadas estuviera bien colocado.

**Newborn life replacing all of us,**

**Changing this fable we live in**

**No longer needed here so where do we go?**

**Will you take a journey tonight?**

**Follow me past the walls of death?**

**But girl, what if there is no eternal life?**

**I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time**

**But I'm too young to worry**

**(A melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**Too many people to ache over**

Dos enormes luces blancas se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad. La niebla, y la falta de espacio para maniobrar; obligaron a Ash a cruzar al carril contrario, dando tumbos, sintiendo como las ruedas resbalaban en el asfalto mojado. Y todo se puso negro.

**Trials in life, questions of us existing here,**

**Don't wanna die alone without you here**

**Please tell me what we have is real**

Se sentía liviano, lánguido. Abrió sus ojos para ver un espectáculo horroroso. Su auto, su hermoso auto, estaba estrellado contra un árbol; corrió hacia el tratando de recordar que hacia allí, y porque no estaba en el interior, que hacía en esa carretera con este clima. Al llegar cerca del auto descubrió con horror, que había personas atrapadas dentro. Al parecer desmayadas, solo atinaba a ver un bulto recostado sobre el volante, y a su lado en el asiento del acompañante lo que parecía una mujer.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos.

**So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?**

**So I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see**

**I beg don't leave me**

Una pelirroja. Misty.

Y su mente se topo con el recuerdo, los tumbos, el auto fuera de control, el cambio de carril, el roce mortífero de aquel auto en la cola del suyo. Más giros, gritos. Una mano lo aferraba con fuerza, lagrimas, confusión. Y todo negro.

Dio la vuelta al auto, tratando de abrir la puerta del acompañante, pero era imposible, su forma incorpórea no le permitía abrir; y por el movimiento dentro del vehículo supo que Misty aun seguía con vida.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**

**It's empty and cold without you here,**

**Too many people to ache over**

Debía actuar rápido, cuando una idea cruzo su mente. A lo lejos venia un auto. Se paro en medio de la carretera, y cuando las luces lo iluminaron; se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado. Dejando a un conductor confundido.

El conductor sacudió su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio lo que parecía ser un accidente. Aparco el coche unos metros más lejos, y bajo. Marco el 911 con su celular alertando del accidente mientras corría hacia el lugar, con una llave de cruz en la mano. Al llegar temió lo peor. Rompió el vidrio de una de las ventanillas de atrás con la llave de cruz. Paso su brazo hasta que alcanzo el seguro de la puerta del copiloto.

**Trials in life, questions of us existing here,**

**Don't wanna die alone without you here**

**Please tell me what we have is real**

Abrió la puerta y no estaba listo para lo que encontró, una mujer, de cabello rojo yacía recostada contra el conductor, una mano sosteniendo la ensangrentada mano del hombre y con la otra aferrándose a su abdomen; movió a la mujer despacio luego de desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. La saco del auto y la recostó sobre el pasto. Respiraba muy despacio y casi no sentía su pulso, un corte en su frente y cien; el rostro húmedo y la sangre pegaban los cabellos a su cara.

Ash la vio allí tendida en el suelo, y se sintió impotente; su vida, su amor, su mujer, su hijo. Había perdido todo. Sintió que su forma incorpórea se llenaba de una luz blanca, caliente, poderosa. Y no lo dudo. Se acerco a Misty y apoyo una mano en su corazón y la otra en su abdomen; dándole la vida que ella le había devuelto a él en más de una ocasión.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban cerca; si se apuraban la salvarían. Los salvarían a ambos. Porque con él ya nada se podía hacer. El impacto habia acabado con su vida.

**Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day**

**I stand here alone**

**Falling away from you, no chance to get back home**

**I stand here alone**

**Falling away from you, no chance to get back home.**

Se quedo parado allí, a un costado de la carretera observando como los paramédicos auxiliaban a su amada, como una manta oscura cubría el que fue alguna vez su cuerpo, ahora ya sin vida. Sin poder aguantarlo, subió a la ambulancia que trasladaría a Misty al centro de salud. Se lo había prometido; siempre estarían juntos. Siempre pensaría en ella. Siempre la acompañaría.

Always…

The end,..

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

y bueno; primero que nada no me odien! JAJA. Ash murio si, pero le dio vida a Misty y al pequeño Eric. lamento que este final sea asi, quizas no les agrade, pero para mi fue el broche de oro que tanto necesitaba.

el tema es Seize the Day de Avenged Sevenfold. si lo esuchan mientras leen el final veran porque lo elegi.

bueno, solo me resta decirles que falta el epilogo que lo publicare seguro la semana que viene, ya que me voy a enfocar en los dos proyectos que tengo, uno es Las cosas pasan por algo y el otro aun esta en pañales asi que no se como llamarlo.

les agradezco a todos la buena onda, sus reviews, sus comentarios, tips, cristicas, elogios y demases. y tambien les agradezco que me hayan hecho sentir bienvenida en este mundo.

Gracias miles.

Venefica.d


End file.
